Stress Relief
by BurningFox6
Summary: Tired... aching... Megumi's not sure if she can handle this schedule much longer. But maybe Kiyomaro can help her out?


**A/N: This is actually my first attempt ever at writing something even remotely lewd. So... feedback is highly appreciated. Here's hoping I don't actually know less about writing intimacy than I think I do. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Big shout-out to D3m0nDarks for beta reading this and making sure I didn't unintentionally bring eternal shame to my ancestors.**

* * *

 _I can't keep going like this._

Megumi gazed into her mirror, and someone she didn't recognize stared back. Her head was aching, her body screaming out for rest, and deep black bags had lodged themselves under her eyes. Gingerly, she rubbed at one of them, watching it shift back and forth under her fingers. _How much concealer will it take to hide these?_

She had no choice but to find out. Megumi began rummaging through the cosmetics on her dresser, quickly finding some powder and beginning to cover the marks. Though she wanted nothing more than to take it easy, she had a big show – one of her biggest shows, even – just a few hours away. Her manager had run her ragged all week with photo shoots, signings, public appearances, and more. Now, it was all culminating in a big blowout broadcast aired live to cities around the world. Megumi knew she was a good woman, but sometimes she just scheduled more things than her client could take. She would have to have a talk with her boss afterwards… but for now, she was stuck in her dressing room, wishing she could be anywhere but here.

As she dabbed at her face, her mind wandered back to when she could do all this and more and still be rearing to go. _That was back when Tia was here,_ she thought. It'd been a couple years since the big mamodo battle had ended, and not a day went by that Megumi didn't miss her spunky little partner. _When she was here, I felt like I could do anything. It was just… so nice, having someone always there beside you, ready to lend a hand and a smile. We'd done so much together, things much more tiring and dangerous than idol work. And now…_ Megumi checked herself out again. The bags were receding, but she'd have to work on them a bit more. _…And now look at me. I'm a mess. I'm…_

She stopped herself there. If she kept going, she'd no doubt tear up, and that'd accomplish nothing but ruining all her progress with the make-up. Besides, Tia wouldn't want to see her like this. Megumi hadn't helped her make it to the top four just to crack under a busy schedule. _Besides, she and Zatch are surely working to make the Demon World a better place,_ Megumi thought with a smile. _She might not be here, but she has to be happy… and I should be, too._

The thought was a small comfort, but it wasn't going to make her any less sore. She really wished Tia was still around, watching Megumi sing from backstage like she always did. _And a Saifojio right now wouldn't hurt either,_ Megumi joked to herself. But she would have to do without. _Besides, I'm not_ totally _alone…_

There _was_ a chance Kiyomaro might show up. Whenever she could manage it, she always made sure to toss him a ticket to her shows – and any other friendly book holders that happened to be in town, too. She'd only managed to reach him this time, though, and she hoped now more than ever that he'd managed to make the time for it. Whenever he came, he'd always help her sneak out after the show and they'd go do something fun together – catch a movie, visit a fair, anything that'd let her pretend she was just a normal person for a while. These escapades were brief, but she treasured them. _I'm sure he'll make it,_ Megumi told herself. _He'll save me again. He always does._

It was true – back during the mamodo battles, they'd always had each other's backs. Whether it was fighting the 1000-year old mamodos or saving Japan from a colossal demon, they'd saved each other's skin more times than she could count. _I've always felt so safe around him, so free, so…_ She felt her face heat up a bit, glowing red around the smears she'd been applying. Alright, she could admit it – she'd been crushing on him for a while now. Nothing had ever come of it, though. With her music career always keeping her occupied, she'd never tried to take their relationship any further. Sometimes, she wondered if he felt the same way - if she should just go for it.

She sighed again, setting her concealer aside. _Someday,_ she promised. Her eyes seemed a bit better, but she still had so much more to do before the show. A good next step would probably be to change out of the casual tee and skirt she had on. She was just about to head over to her clothing rack when someone knocked at the door behind her. "Who is it?" she called, still focused on her dresser.

"It's Kiyomaro."

 _Kiyo?_ Despite the weariness, Megumi immediately felt herself perk up. Part of her didn't want him to see her like this, but she knew she'd kick herself for it if she turned him away. "Come in, I'm decent!"

The door clicked open behind her and she could see her guest entering reflected in the mirror. He was wearing the same old button-up and jeans he preferred, sliding the door closed behind him. "You made it!" Megumi greeted, turning to him. "And you're pretty early, too."

He shrugged. "Mm? I guess I am. I decided to save my homework for later so I could make it here sooner. There's no way I'd risk missing front row seats to your big show," he explained. "And to mark the big occasion…"

Kiyomaro suddenly whisked something he'd been hiding from behind his back. Megumi gasped as he held out a bouquet, dotted with little pink hibiscuses. "Oh, Kiyomaro-kun! They're beautiful," she said, taking them and cradling them in her arms. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing," Kiyo said with a smile. "The news was calling this one of your biggest shows to date, so I figured it deserved something special."

Megumi gave the flowers a quick sniff. They smelled so fragrant, like a spring breeze tickling her nose. "I love them. Here, let me find something to put them in."

She paced over to the coffee table by her couch, remembering that the management always provided a vase in case some fans brought flowers. "There," she said, dropping the stems into its thin neck. "Thanks again, Kiyo."

Kiyomaro wasn't smiling, though. In fact, he was staring right into her eyes – or right under them, as it appeared. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "You sound exhausted."

"What?" Megumi sputtered, caught off guard. She waved him off. "No, no, I'm fine. Really."

The boy stepped closer, and Megumi felt her face grow warmer again as he got up in her face. Silently, he reached up and rubbed gently under her left eye with his thumb, revealing a little of the blackness underneath. "Really? Even with the make-up, I could see that."

Megumi pushed his hand away, grimacing. "Alright, you caught me. It's… been a really hard week."

Kiyomaro's eyes widened. He was aware of her busy idol life – she'd always fill him in when they hung out, but she'd never looked this bad before. "I can tell. Are you sure you're good to perform?"

Megumi chewed at her thumbnail, really wishing he hadn't noticed. "I… it's not a matter of if I can, Kiyomaro-kun. I have to, whether I like it or not. But I'll be fine, really. If I could handle the demon battles, this is nothing, right?"

He didn't seem to agree, and even she was wondering if she could believe herself. "Even when we were fighting, we always knew to rest when we needed it. And believe me, you need it."

"But… I…" She sighed. "You're right," Megumi finally agreed. "But whether I want to or not, I can't. Tonight's concert is huge, and there's still so much to do…" Her eyes wandered back over to her dresser. "Hair, make-up, clothes, checking in with the crew, warming up… I just can't."

Kiyomaro nodded, understanding. "I get it. But you still shouldn't be working in this condition." He rubbed his chin, locked in thought. "Hmmm… I think I might be able to help."

"How?"

"Sometimes when my mother's been out and about all day, I'll give her a little shoulder massage to ease the tension. I'm no expert, but if you're okay with it, maybe it'd help?"

 _A massage?_ Megumi drummed her fingers on her arm, considering the offer. It's not like she had anything to lose – and she wasn't going to object to an opportunity to have Kiyo's hands on her, she admitted to herself shamefully. "…Alright. Just tell me what I have to do."

Kiyomaro gripped her arms gently, guiding her towards her couch. "Here, sit down and face away from me."

She did as instructed as her friend took a seat behind her. Not wanting it to get in his way, Megumi pulled her hair over her shoulders and held it to her chest. "And now?"

"Just relax," he said. "Here we go."

Though she couldn't see him, she heard him shift and felt his hands press into her shoulders. He gripped the cloth of her shirt, softly yet firmly. Slowly, he began kneading them, tracing circles on her upper back with his thumb. Each little revolution was sending tingles down her spine, and she subconsciously gripped her hair even tighter.

"Whoa," Kiyomaro muttered. "You really are stressed. I didn't know it was possible to be this tense."

Megumi squirmed a bit, running her fingers through at her hair absentmindedly. "Is it really that bad?"

"Your back's like a brick."

She really hoped that wasn't an insult. "I guess it really has been a hard week."

"No kidding." He gave her shoulders another squeeze, and she almost gasped out loud as each little press made her shoulders tingle. "Wanna tell me about it? It might help to get it off your chest."

"It might," Megumi repeated. She closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of his hands as she started reciting that week's events. Kiyomaro listened intently, occasionally stopping his hands as he commented. Now that she was saying it aloud, she realized just how much she'd accomplished recently.

"Wow. No wonder you're exhausted," Kiyomaro remarked as he moved his hands downwards to press more towards her back. "You're really tough, you know that? I could never imagine juggling both the mamodo battles and a career like this."

Megumi was glad her back was to him, because her face was getting red again. She wasn't sure if she'd ever describe herself as tough, but it was still nice to hear. "It isn't easy. But having you guys by my side made it a lot easier."

"I'm glad to hear it. If only Zatch and the others were still here…" She heard him sigh as he also drifted back to the crazy adventures they'd shared. Even if they'd won the battle, it must've stung to say farewell to his young partner. "I know we'll see them again someday, but I still miss them. Life's not the same without my daily ritual of keeping Zatch from following me to school."

Megumi giggled, his little story reminding her of her own daily life with Tia. "Do you really think we'll see them again?" she asked.

"I know it." He said it with such bluntness, such conviction, even Megumi felt herself believing him.

"I hope you're right," she admitted. Random memories of their misadventures were coming back to her. "Oh, do you remember that time we had that picnic, and Tia gave you the food she'd really made for Zatch?" Another giggle. "And when he tried to sneak some, well… you know how she always treated him."

Kiyomaro chuckled too, remembering all the times his partner had been throttled by their ally. Sometimes he wondered how Zatch still managed to breathe. "I hope she's toned down on that a bit by now. Oh, and what about that one time…"

Soon, they were taking turns sharing stories from their battles and their lives, each bursting into laughing fits or taking the opportunity to start up a story of their own. All the while, Kiyomaro slid his hands up and down her back, and she was starting to notice some of her weariness slipping away. Only Kiyomaro could take her mind off her upcoming show like this – their journey together really had given them a bond no one else could replicate.

 _This is bliss,_ Megumi mused as Kiyomaro's hands kept dancing along her shoulders. Not only was he easing her pain, but each time she felt his hands press into her she had to keep herself from moaning aloud. The massaging sensation mixing with the feeling of his hands on her was almost enough to make her melt. She never wanted this moment to end. If only one of them would've made a move by now, it would be simply perfect…

And that's when she had an idea.

"Oh, Kiyomaro?" she cooed, turning to glance at him over her shoulder. He looked away from her back to pay attention.

"Hm?" He paused mid-story, but kept rubbing his palms along the sides of her neck. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no," she assured him, "you're doing great. But you've been on my back so long, and I still feel some tension towards the front. Do you think you could get it?"

Kiyomaro hummed, pausing his prodding. "I… suppose so. But I've never massaged from the front, so don't expect much. Turn around."

She swiveled around, letting her hair drape across her back again. She sat face to face with Kiyo, who seemed unsure how to proceed. "Let me try…" He reached out, gripping her shoulders again and focusing his attention more on their front. Megumi sighed happily as the massage continued, but the distance between them was forcing Kiyomaro to stretch out rather awkwardly.

"Hold on, let me make it easier for you." Megumi scooted herself closer, giving Kiyo's arms a chance to relax as her legs now pressed against his. "Better?"

"Ah…" Megumi felt herself smile a bit as she watched the boy's face heat up as well. They were now face to face, only inches apart from one another. "It should be."

He got back to work, but the face-to-face contact was making both of them too nervous to keep talking. Megumi eyed him up and down – his strong features, the muscles in his arms flexing with each squeeze of her body. All this could be hers, if she'd just do something here and now. It was funny… she'd faced demons who'd wanted to destroy the world, and yet here she was, too afraid to do anything when her crush was gliding his hands along her, his lips so close and yet so far. _I have to do it,_ she told herself. _There's no better time. If we can save the planet, I can handle this… I think._

She steeled herself, inhaling sharply through her nostrils. _Here goes nothing._

"Kiyomaro?"

"Hm?" He paused, though his hands still held her shoulders firmly. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, no… it's just… you're doing so well. Thank you, so, so much. But there's something else I think would help ease the stress."

Kiyomaro looked puzzled, wondering what she meant. "Like… what? Chocolates?"

"No… but something just as sweet."

And before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

His mouth felt soft, putting out the same warmth his hands were giving off. And speaking of hands, Megumi felt the boy jump and his grip tighten as her sudden move took him by surprise. But she'd already taken the plunge, so she resolved to at least enjoy this moment as long as she could.

It couldn't last forever, though. Slowly, she pulled away from him, certain her own face was as bright as his was right now. She smiled meekly as Kiyo stared blankly into space, completely numb to the world. She had to admit, it kind of amused her a bit to see the boy who'd saved the world go into shock from just a little peck.

Thankfully, he recovered quickly. "Ah…" he muttered, clearing his throat. "I… whoa." He let go of her and trailed a finger along his lips. "You just…"

"I did." Megumi beamed, proud of herself. _But… how will he respond?_

Kiyomaro rubbed his face a bit more before suddenly remembering he was still in front of Megumi. "I… had no idea."

"Hm?" Megumi tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well… I'll be honest, I've liked you for a while now. I just never thought a simple student like me could ever draw the eye of an idol."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. Being an idol wasn't just wearing her out, but it'd delayed this moment for so long? "Kiyomaro-kun! How could you think that?" she chastised. "You're incredible! You've done things people could only dream of! You're kind, you're strong, you're handsome…" Realizing what she'd just said, she averted her eyes, fiddling with her thumbs. "We've had each other's backs through thick and thin. We've saved each other's skin so many times. You make me laugh… you make me smile. There's no one I feel safer around than you."

The confession hung in the air, and soon, Kiyomaro was smiling too. "I feel the same. You're an amazing woman, Megumi. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side."

The two of them sat there, heads close to bursting with all this high praise. They stayed silent, until Kiyo finally spoke up. "So… what now?"

Megumi thought it over. This was a big development, she realized, and she just couldn't wait to do something as an actual couple once her show was over. But the concert still loomed overhead, and she wasn't quite sure if she was quite ready for it yet.

"I say… you should keep going," Megumi finally decided. "You've helped so much, but I need to be in top condition for tonight." She gave him a wink. "Work your magic, Kiyomaro-kun."

"Will do." Again, he reached out for her. He paused before contact, almost as if asking permission. With a roll of her eyes, Megumi gently gripped his arms and guided them down to her.

The massage resumed like before, but his touch felt even more electric. She couldn't keep herself from little gasps and moans anymore as he rubbed her troubles away. "You're really good at this," she said. He only smiled in response, and she took the opportunity to sneak another peck.

His lips on hers, his hands on her shoulders, it was almost too much to take. They parted briefly before both leaned forward again, locking lips. Megumi pressed herself closer, putting her own hands on Kiyomaro and pulling him towards her. He complied, and his massage moved downwards as he wrapped his arms around her lower back.

 _This is heaven,_ Megumi cooed, each touch from his fingers sending sparks through her. And yet, she wanted more. She parted her lips just slightly and ran her tongue over his mouth, as if asking to be let in. He responded in kind, sending out his own tongue to meet hers in a passionate dance.

They battled for dominance, twirling around one another as they explored. Each lick, each touch rewarded one or the other with a little moan. All the while, Kiyo kept his hands at work, sliding them under the hem of her shirt to get to the skin underneath. Now more electric than ever, Megumi couldn't keep herself from gasping with each little squeeze, the boy tracing little circles on her with his entire hand now.

Running out of breath, they eventually had to part, gasping for air. Only then did Megumi realize she'd had Kiyo's back in a death grip, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. "Sorry," she stammered, easing up a bit.

"Don't be," he said, moving a stray lock of hair out of her face. He cut her off with another kiss, their eyes closed and their breath heavy. Megumi couldn't take it anymore – she had to have more.

"Kiyo," she gasped after pulling away again. "This is a bit forward… but if you really want to help me, I know somewhere else you could massage."

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to care so long as he could keep her in his arms. "Where?"

"Here." Bolder than she thought she could be, Megumi pried the boy's hands off her back and pulled them to her front. She placed his palms on her breasts, letting out a whimper as she felt him through her shirt.

"Megumi!" He let go, and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a low whine. "Aren't we going a bit fast? This… doesn't feel right."

Megumi huffed. "Why not?"

"Because… because you're an idol," Kiyomaro stammered. Again, Megumi found herself wishing she'd chosen another profession. "It just feels like you shouldn't be touched like this."

With a sigh, Megumi slid her hands into Kiyo's. Thankfully, he didn't pull away as she gave his a little squeeze. "I may be an idol, but I'm also a person. There's no difference between you and I except how I work. I have needs, too." She looked him in the eye, smirking slyly. "And I want it to be you who fulfills them."

Kiyomaro gulped. "There's no one else I'd rather let touch me," Megumi continued. "Maybe you're right, maybe we're going a bit too fast… but right now, I don't care. You've made me feel so good, Kiyomaro-kun…" She gave him a quick peck before leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "Please, don't stop."

The boy shivered as her words tickled his ear. Though he still looked nervous, he gave her hands a squeeze and pulled her just a bit closer. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Megumi didn't hesitate – she nodded. "Yes." She carefully eased herself off the couch and into the boy's lap, placing her legs around him. Below her, she felt something stiff pressing into her rear. "And I know you want it, too."

To make her point, she ground herself against him just a bit, eliciting a gasp as his covered shaft slid along her. "M-maybe a little," he admitted with a chuckle. Once more, she reached for his arms, pushing them to her chest with no resistance. He began to massage again, and she draped her arms over his shoulders to ground herself as waves of pleasure passed through her.

She fit snugly into his hands – her chest wasn't too big, nor too small. He groped and squeezed gently at first, then with more determination as her shivers showed he was doing it right. He resumed his little circles, this time tracing the outline of her nipples under her shirt, each little pass making her heart flutter. It still wasn't enough – she wanted to feel his skin on hers.

"Hold on," she said, and started peeling off her tee. Her top half laid bare, with only a thin pink bra protecting her modesty. That, too, she began working to undo – and then she stopped herself.

Although watching as if in a trance, Kiyomaro still noticed the hesitation. "Is everything alright?"

Megumi bit at her lip, trying to put into words why she'd stopped. "I know I said I'm just a person, but… this is still so vulgar, so… embarrassing." She left her garment alone and slid her hands into Kiyo's. "It's just…"

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Kiyomaro interrupted. "I just want you to feel comfortable, okay?" He trailed a thumb along her palms and gave her another quick kiss, smiling reassuringly. "Just do what's best for you."

Megumi shook her head. "I… I do want to," she said. "I'm just being a bit shy." Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes in a mischievous glint. "Maybe I'd feel a bit better if you joined me."

"What?" Before he could go any further, Megumi's hands leapt for Kiyo's shirt buttons and began undoing them, one by one. The boy could only lean back and watch as she worked to disrobe him, finally getting the last one undone and flinging open his garment. And then she burst out laughing.

Not sure what was so funny, Kiyomaro looked down at his chest – and started laughing himself. He'd forgotten he'd put his button-up on over one of those Megumi fan-shirts, which he was gonna display once the show had started. 'I heart Megumi' stared up at them, and the two just sat there and giggled like schoolchildren for a good moment.

"What can I say? She's my favorite celebrity," Kiyomaro joked. Megumi snickered again before sliding her hands under the shirt, eager to feel what lay underneath. All their adventures had been good to him – his stomach was firm, and strong. She wanted to see it with her own eyes.

Resuming her task, Megumi let Kiyo slip off his button-up before pulling his other shirt over his head. His chest was surprisingly toned for someone of his stature, but they both knew why. She ran her fingers down it, studying every line and crease on it. Seeing him bare like this, she didn't feel so nervous anymore. Steadily, she reached behind her and reached for her clasp.

Seconds later, the two of them sat mesmerized by each other's bodies. Megumi kept running her hands along Kiyo's chest, while his eyes were locked firmly on hers. Her breasts, now freed, had two little pink areola dotting them, just begging to be touched. "You're beautiful," Kiyomaro finally said, his eyes absorbing her but his hands not daring to take the plunge just yet.

She giggled and bent down, placing a few pecks along his pecs before drawing herself up to his ear again. "I was going to say the same about you," she teased, before she gently nibbled his earlobe. "I didn't say to stop massaging," she reminded him.

You didn't have to ask him twice. His hands were on her instantly, skin touching skin and exploring an area no one else would ever see. Megumi whimpered as he squeezed her, pressed her, pulled her closer and pushed her back. Each grasp, each shift, all of them made the girl quiver. For an instant, she'd almost forgotten her exhaustion. But his exploring fingers weren't the only thing she felt.

Down below, his bulge was still pressing into her, occasionally twitching with desire. She didn't want to be the only one feeling so good – he deserved some massaging of his own. With her eyes closed, she felt around below her until she'd reached where his jeans were forming a little hill. She heard him inhale sharply as she gave it an exploratory rub.

Not one to be outdone, Kiyomaro leaned forward and latched his mouth firmly on her right breast. Megumi gasped as he sucked and teased, still working her left as he lapped circles around her nipple with his tongue. She could only focus enough to keep rubbing his nethers as he gave her a little nibble, making her squeal with delight. _I really hope none of the crew come down this way,_ Megumi thought as she tried to quiet herself down.

It was starting to become a contest between them, each trying to take it up a notch. Megumi silently reached for his zipper and undid it, slipping her hand into his jeans to grip him through his underwear. He was decently sized, she noticed, and most definitely hard. She tested the waters with a few small strokes and, as each one made him gasp softly, he moved his lips to tease her other breast. This time, though, he used one arm to draw her closer as the other dipped down, slipping below her skirt.

His fingers slid across her panty fabric, tingling the area it covered. She was wet, and she could feel the dampness herself as he rubbed along her underwear. It was driving her wild, each pass setting off fireworks in her mind. It was her turn to raise the bar, and she did so by feeling for a hole in her partner's boxers. It didn't take long to find it, and she ducked her hand inside to fully grasp her target. He jumped at the contact, but soon started thrusting into her palm as she stroked it up and down.

Meanwhile, Kiyomaro slipped his own hands into her panties, teasingly sliding a single finger down her slit. She unconsciously slid into him, begging him to push inside, but he wasn't about to show any mercy yet. He rubbed her folds up and down, finishing with a tease of her clit that made her want to scream. "Please, Kiyo…" she begged. "Inside."

"Gladly." Gently, ever so gently, he slid a finger into her. Megumi sucked in air through her teeth as a wave of ecstasy rocked her, even more powerful than anything she thought she could feel. Her free hand clenched the couch in a fist, tethering her to reality as Kiyomaro started thrusting his index in and out.

As he played with her, Megumi let the couch go long enough to grab his arm and guide him. "A little…" She cried out as the boy hit the perfect spot. "There." With this new info, he started making her see stars with each thrust, and she returned the favor by quickening her own hand.

Both of them panted heavily, pressing against each other desperately as they tried to make their partner gasp, moan, or sigh. "Kiyo…" Megumi said, as if reminding herself who was making her giddy with lust. "Yes, Kiyo, yes…"

Her chanting only made him thrust harder, and soon he added another finger to the mix. Each touch of her sensitive spot was driving her to the edge, building a fire in her gut that was begging to be released. She could barely think straight – all she could think of was Kiyo, and how much she needed him right now. Every time she thought things couldn't get better, they did, and she wanted more and more. She was so close, and as they approached the finale, she wanted him wholly and completely.

"Kiyo."

The sudden call startled Kiyomaro out of his movements. "What is it?"

"I…" Megumi took a deep breath. She'd already gone so far, and yet her last request was still making her fumble her words. "I'm… almost there, and I want you inside me when I finish."

That took him by surprise. But he shook his head. "Believe me, Megumi, I'd love to. But I don't have any condoms on me." The admission made him flush red with embarrassment, as if he'd failed the one last thing he was expected to do.

But there was still hope. "Hold on," Megumi said as she pulled their hands out of each other's leggings. She hopped off him long enough to stoop down and search her coffee table. "I think I left my wallet here when I arrived… ah! There it is." She flipped it open and pulled out a small, green square. "I've got one!"

"Megumi! How scandalous!" Kiyomaro chastised, partially joking and partially genuine. "I wouldn't expect you to have anything like that."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't, normally. But my manager makes me carry some around, just in case. Since, you know… a baby would destroy an idol's career…"

"Oh." Kiyo scratched at his hair, finding it a bit uncomfortable that someone else was dictating how a person handled contraceptives. "That makes sense, I suppose. If you really want to go all the way, then I guess nothing's stopping us now."

Megumi nodded. There was no going back. "Here," she said as she offered him the package. "See if it fits, first."

She watched him rip open the packaging, pulling out the rubber within. As he stretched it out, Megumi gripped her skirt and slid it to her ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them out of the way. Once he'd stood up and started fiddling with his button, only then did he notice her standing there in nothing but her underwear. The sight was enough to make him freeze, pausing to drink her in.

She saw him stop and giggled, tiptoeing forward to bring him back to reality with a kiss. "Need a little help?" she joked, reaching down herself to start undoing his jeans. He stood back and let her, and a moment later she pulled down his pants, dragging his underpants with them. His shaft sprung free, waving freely in the air – and now that she could see it with her own eyes, she couldn't help but touch it.

She pressed herself against him, feeling his rod pressed up between the two of them. With a smirk, she slid a hand between them and gave it a few long, teasing tugs, slipping a peck on his lips between each one.

Kiyomaro grit his teeth as each pass brought him closer to finishing himself. It was taking all his willpower not to take her right there, but there was one thing left to do first. "Hold on," he said, finally remembering the rubber he'd been holding needed to fulfill its purpose.

One snug fit later, his rod was good-to-go and colored green. "Is it too tight? Loose?" Megumi asked. It'd be a real mood killer if it wasn't just right – she'd only gotten one size.

"Could be better, but it's fine," he assured her.

Happy, Megumi wrapped her arms around him for another long kiss. "Perfect," she mewed. And with that, she gave him a sneaky grin as she pulled him down on her, dragging the duo back onto the couch.

They landed a bit roughly, but both were laughing as Kiyo laid on top of her. He pushed himself up and sighed – Megumi was looking up at him, looking so happy and at peace that he couldn't help but smile. Gingerly, he hooked a finger through each side of her underwear and pulled, feeling her wiggle around to help him remove the obstruction.

With it gone, Megumi's maidenhood lay bare to him, shaved and inviting. He lifted her legs, moving them over his own as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've never laid with someone like this before, so…"

"Me neither." Both chuckled nervously at this shared trait, before Kiyo leaned over her. He placed a hand next to each side of her head, looking down at her as his lower half dangled so close to hers. "Here we go."

He pressed himself against her entrance, gently at first, then harder as he tried to get in. Megumi bit her lip hard and groaned, worried she'd draw blood as her hands clutched the couch in a death grip. It was slow going at first, with Kiyomaro trying to sink deeper and deeper in. It ached a bit, Megumi had to admit – her virgin walls were still shifting to make way for their first guest, and soon, she felt something inside her break as he slid himself all the way in.

And then, everything was perfect.

A tide of pleasure washed through her, sending tingles all over her body. The fire within her reared itself up again as Kiyomaro began thrusting, taking a slow and steady pace. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, showering it in kisses as slowly increased his frequency. Each pump was bringing her closer to climax, and soon, she was at her limit. "Faster," she whispered, before grabbing his head in her hands and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

He complied, and his steady pace quickened. The duo panted, their sweat and skin mingling together as the two of them neared the end. "I'm almost…" Megumi tried to get out, but stopped when a huge wave of bliss hit her. It was time.

Megumi couldn't keep herself from crying out as she finished, all her aches and pains seemingly vanishing as she rode out her orgasm. Kiyomaro kept up his pace, and not long after, he too let out a grunt as he hit his limit. A warm sensation filled Megumi as he tried to keep thrusting with whatever he had left, but soon, they were both tuckered out to continue.

With a happy sigh, Kiyomaro pulled out and released his lips from hers. She looked up at him, so bathed in the afterglow that he could barely notice the shadows she'd had under her eyes.

"How's your stress doing?" Kiyomaro asked, hoping he'd done his job well.

"What's stress?" Megumi purred, before pulling him down beside her. The two lay side by side on the couch, panting and recuperating. Where aches and fatigue had been before, now only electricity and shivers remained. "Thank you, Kiyomaro-kun. You were wonderful."

He glanced over at her and smiled, leaning over to give her forehead a kiss. "Glad to hear it." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and for a moment, they just laid there, at peace with the world.

But Kiyomaro couldn't forget the upcoming event that'd led to all this. "What now?" he asked. "You've still got your concert to get ready for."

Megumi pouted. She'd much rather lay here for a while, but he was right. And she _was_ feeling much better – she could definitely handle the show, now. "You're right. But… let's just lay here a little, first."

There was no argument from him. He slid his palm up and down her shoulder comfortingly as she shut her eyes, taking just a moment to rest. "I hope there's still some good seats," Kiyomaro mused. "I'm sure a few people who'd camped out managed to sneak in while we were busy."

Megumi chuckled, and then frowned. She was okay with him staying in the audience, but she wanted him closer. "Actually…" she began, "if you're okay with it… would you stay backstage and watch me from the wings? Please?"

"Hm?" He raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought, then nodded. "Sure, no problem." It's not like the view would be any worse, anyway. Megumi sighed happily and cuddled into him – she was glad to have a friendly face offstage again. A minute later, he spoke up again. "Did you want to do something after the show?"

"Hmmm…" That's right, they'd always done something after a concert. She racked her thoughts, then grinned mischievously. "Well… I do have one more condom, I think."

He blinked, and then grinned just as widely. "I like the way you think."

* * *

 **A/N: Writing for this pairing is really fun. The story ends here for now, but maybe I'll do some more for them in the future - who knows.**


End file.
